


Across All Universes

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, First Kiss, Fixing The Realities, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hugs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Reconciliation, Sorta a Fix-It, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Allura alone cannot save the shattered realities. The Paladins must go forth and aid her, even if it means confronting your worst nightmare.





	Across All Universes

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, love wins_

It started with a dream. Shiro, waking up in a cold sweat, memories of their final day on Earth and the battles leading up to the very source of all existence still vivid in his mind. Realities wiped out in one fell swoop, Allura's sacrifice, everyone's eventual fates as life went on. Marriage, leadership, empires, legacies, mourning, everything.

And all throughout those visions, one element that had shaken Shiro to the core. Or rather, a _lack_ of that element, watching himself grow distant from the one person he'd sworn never to grow distant from.

 _Keith..._ Telling him to go have some fun while he himself walked towards the arm-wrestling tent. Leaving him to spend their last day on Earth all alone except for Kosmo. Barely reacting when Keith was insulted, then later threatened within an inch of his life.

The wedding in his dream had been shocking, but not in a bad way. Curtis was a nice man, gentle and down to earth, and Shiro could see something growing from that friendship. But Keith had barely been present at the wedding, hadn't said a word to anyone...he looked _hurt,_ almost. Because Shiro married someone else, or because of the way Shiro had generally treated him for the past year?

_It doesn't matter what paths our lives take, he's my best friend, he means the world to me, why would I..._

Other visions and dreams followed, some of them of worlds where their lives simply took different turns, others where family members meant to survive did not. Hunk's panicked call to his parents, wanting to make sure they were still alive. Lance sobbing as he awoke from a dream where Veronica's life wasn't saved. Pidge, poking Matt repeatedly to make sure he was really there and not just a ghost. Keith, waking up calling out to his mother, who had died by Madicus's hand in a horrifying vision.

 _This will not do! Your families were meant to survive in all realities, and you must save them! Princess Allura cannot do this alone!_ Slav had said. So they packed lightly, powered up the lions, and prepared to enter the source of all existence once more.

 

It took them months. Everything else was put on hold as they traveled from one world to the next, the lions lending their power with every step. They split up most of the time to cover more ground, Shiro making sure that no matter where they went, Keith was by his side.

"Is something wrong?" Keith asked during one of the few rest periods they could afford. "Not that I mind us being together all the time, you know I don't, but...you seem..." He tapped his chin with his fingers, seeming to search for the right word. "Guilty. Like you feel like you did something wrong, even though if you had one of us would've said so." Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair before placing it on Keith's shoulder.

"I guess I wonder if we didn't spend enough time together before we faced Honerva. I was so busy with things on the Atlas, you guys were always off fighting...I mean, I'm glad we all have lives away from each other, Pidge even made some new friends and Hunk got to spent lots more time with Shay. But we're still a team, and I kinda wonder if, you know, maybe..."

Keith placed a hand over his, turning to him with a soft gaze.

"But we still got to spend _some_ time together. Watching the sunset before we left Earth for the second time, hanging out on Clear Day, you even gave me the prize you won in the arm-wrestling match," he said. "You've always managed to make time even to say hi or wish me good luck, no matter how busy we were." Shiro bit his lip.

"I think somewhere out there, another me didn't even give you _that._ " He looked away, his eyes prickling as he remembered the dream, how he barely acknowledged Keith by name, his lack of reaction when his very life was in danger. "Keith...you know you mean the world to me, no matter what, right? If someone ever hurt you, I-"

"I know, Shiro." Keith too his hand, squeezing it firmly in both of his. "You nearly wrecked our alliance with the Blade over my getting hurt, you nearly decked Lahn for what he said to me, you were willing to let Zethrid die. I know you care, Shiro."

They embraced, Shiro cradling Keith's head to his shoulder, wishing time could just stop and they could stay like this. But the next reality awaited, and time was of the essence. Allura needed their help.

"Let's go," he said. They climbed into Black, and the white void swallowed them up.

 

_You are cordially invited to witness the union of Takashi Shirogane and Curtis Blake._

Wedding invitations. Shiro remembered his dream, himself and the bright-eyed crew member in white suits, leaning in to kiss. In his dream, such an image hadn't bothered him, but the sight of the invitation held between Keith's fingertips gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I should be glad he even _invited_ me, I guess," the alternate Keith muttered to no one in particular. "You'd think I'd be the first to know he'd found Mr. Right, but why do I get the feeling even the mice knew before I did? What, does he think I wouldn't approve? I _know_ Curtis, I'm not surprised they're together! I'm the one who told Curtis he should ask Shiro out in the first place!"

"Hey." Keith approached slowly, holding up a hand. "Slow down." The other Keith blinked, nearly dropping the invitation in surprise.

"You're..."

"From a different reality," Shiro said, the sinking feeling intensifying. "When did this happen? I mean, when did...the other me and Curtis get engaged, and when did you..."

"They got engaged last month, and the invitations got sent out last week. I was one of the last to get mine," the other Keith mumbled. "Surprised I even _got_ one. Shiro and I hardly ever talk anymore...actually, we've barely talked since I got out of the hospital that time." Two years ago, Shiro realized, the sinking feeling hardening into ice.

" _Why?_ Shiro would never-" Keith shook his head. "He's our best friend!"

"Not anymore. I guess he got tired of me hanging around him all the time." The other Keith slid the invitation back into its envelope, setting it down on the table. "Or I did something to piss him off."

"No." Keith shook his head. "No, this is Shiro, the guy who bailed you out when you stole his car, when anyone else would have just let you rot in juvie. The one who said he'd-"

"Well, he did." Alternate Keith sighed. "I just wish I knew _why!_ I don't care if he's sick of me, I'm not gonna force him to be my friend, but I just wanna know what I did!" His voice broke, and Shiro felt sick. No, _angry_ at this other Shiro, for breaking a promise that meant the world to a person who'd been thrown away or pushed aside by everyone else in his life after losing the only other person who cared for him.

 _And he of all people should know what that feels like,_ Shiro thought. _The Garrison was ready to give me up as too sick to go into space, Adam walked away, I even left my own family behind because I wanted to save them the trouble of giving up when things got too hard! Keith stood by me no matter what it took, saved me over and over! After all that, a version of me that could just push him away is...is..._

He shook his head.

"Where is he? I mean, where am I right now?"

"In his office," alternate Keith said. "Look, it's fine, don't-"

"Let's go." Keith took his other self's hand, and Shiro led the way.

 

They found the other Shiro in his office, looking tired as he went through some paperwork. He seemed almost like he'd aged more than a person should in just two years.

"Shiro." The other Keith spoke as clearly as he could, though his voice wobbled. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh, Keith." Alternate Shiro looked up from his desk, but barely at Keith. "What is it?"

"I...listen, first of all, I got the invitation. Congratulations," alternate Keith said. "I'll be there, of course."

"Good. I'd expect that of you and the others." Keith's ears perked up a bit, and he nudged Shiro.

"Something's not right about _him,_ either. He seems...I dunno, like the other Keith being here makes him sad. But why?" A plethora of reasons flew through Shiro's mind. Something unrelated, like a death in the family, finding out his illness was back. Maybe he didn't really want to be with Curtis, but why? _Is this reality's Curtis not a good guy? No, that's not possible._

"...to upset you? I'm sorry if I did," the other Keith said. The alternate Shiro shook his head.

"No, of course not. You've made me very proud over the last few years, Keith, and I'm glad you've settled into your new position with the Blade," he said. This time, Shiro could hear the sadness Keith was talking about, but it wasn't enough to quell his growing anger at his other self for being so cold.

"Then why-"

"Keith, I'm busy, and I'm sure you have work of your own to do," alternate Shiro said, and Shiro snapped. He slammed his hands on the desk, glaring into the other's eyes.

"All right, that's it! First you make him spend his last day on Earth alone, then you don't bat an eyelash when he's insulted and threatened, now you've put work and your new relationship above him! What's _wrong_ with you?! Don't you realize how much Keith has done for you?!"

"Shiro!" Keith, his Keith, grabbed his arm, and Shiro tensed with embarrassment. Even his first experience dealing with Slav hadn't driven him to lose his temper like this. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and backed away.

"I shouldn't have yelled," he said. "But I stand by everything I said." His other self clenched his fist, stood up, and pushed his chair to the side. He swallowed, breathing deeply, Shiro acutely aware of the pain behind those breaths.

"I did it to protect him," the other Shiro finally said. "I kept my distance _because_ he's done so much for me, and all I ever gave him in return was pain and fear. I hurt him, I wasn't there to protect him when the lions crashed, he's spent so much time worrying about me when he could have been having a life of his own. I-I just couldn't stand hurting him anymore..."

Both Keiths froze in surprise, the alternate Keith turning his head to the side and _his_ Keith shaking his head.

"Shiro, you-"

Shiro stepped in front of his double, fixing him with a hard look. While he more than understood the guilt over all Keith had gone through for his sake, especially the scar, it did very little to ease his anger.

"I wonder what hurt him more," he said slowly, "battle wounds that would just heal over time, or being pushed away by the one person who swore he'd never give up on him."

No one needed to say anything. The answer was clear.

"I-I didn't...Keith, I-"

"You promised we'd always be friends," the other Keith said quietly. "That's all I ever expected. No matter how I felt about you, I knew us being together was a long shot. But you were the first real friend I ever had, and I thought _that_ would last forever." He closed his eyes. "You said you'd never give up on me, Shiro."

"He didn't." Keith stepped forward. "Listen, other me, sometimes Shiro's not great with feelings either, like us. Neither of us is a mind-reader, but we know Shiro isn't the type to just give up on someone. It sounds like yours blamed himself for all the bad stuff that happened back then, and he closed himself off over it."

"I know I almost did," Shiro said, remembering how he'd stuck to traveling with Pidge after seeing Keith's scar and remembering being the one to cause it. How he'd grown distant until Keith confronted him, told him it was okay if he needed to talk after all that happened. "This is why you need to get things out in the open with people."

"I..." His other self shook his head. "I didn't want to be more of a burden. I'd already caused him enough worry for a lifetime."

"I'm always going to worry about you," Keith said. "Any Keith anywhere will always worry about Shiro. That's what friends _do_."

"Even during that time, I thought I'd done something to upset you, and that's why you were so quiet," the other Keith said. "So I just...stayed out of your way." Keith frowned.

"Wait, you mean you've been upset all this time and you-" He shook his head. " _How_ long have you been sitting on this, anyway?"

"Keith, it's not important," Shiro said. "I'm the one-"

"Even so, you and I have always been able to talk," Keith said, giving his other self a stern look. "How long, other me?" The alternate Keith blanched, hiding his face behind his hand and turning away.

"For the last two years?" he mumbled. "I mean, I guess we all got busy with stuff, so-"

"So you just bottled everything up and made Shiro feel like it was all his fault," Keith cut him off sharply. " _Two years_ , really?! You didn't even _ask_ what was going on, you could've known way sooner how he felt, patched everything up, and we wouldn't have to be here fixing your problems!"

"Keith." Shiro gripped his shoulder, pulling him back. "Calm down." Keith sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I just...hate that another version of you should feel guilty when I'm the one-"

"It's a two way street," said the other Shiro as he brought his Keith in for a hug. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I was an idiot, I was _tired_ of causing you so much grief, I thought...no, it doesn't matter what I thought. I hurt you, I'm sorry, you're my best friend, I never meant to push you away."

"And I should've talked to you sooner," the other Keith said quietly. "I dunno if I even have an excuse for it, the other me's right. I've always been able to come to you with pretty much anything, I dunno why I held back this time. I should've just said something right away, it's not your fault I chickened out."

And Shiro and Keith stood there quietly, watching their alternate selves hug it out, finally talk about everything that kept them apart for all that time. _I blamed myself, the other me, for what happened...but relationships really are a two-way street._

"I never expected to be the one you fell in love with. Hoped for it, but all I ever wanted was to keep you safe because you saved me first," the other Keith said. "But he's the one that's stolen your heart, so..."

"I still need a best man," Shiro said. "I kept saying I couldn't decide between Matt or Sam, but deep down I can't imagine it being anyone but you, Keith."

The two embraced, and a soft glow spread over everything, a sign that the cracks in this reality were finally mended. Best friends reunited, promising never to drift apart again.

"Thanks," alternate Shiro said quietly as he turned to face them. "For stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"No problem." Shiro smiled, feeling his earlier anger fade and the ice in his stomach melt. "Sorry I lost my temper, but Keith...he means the world to me, and-"

"I get it." The other Shiro smiled a little. "I thought I was doing the right thing, but it just made everything worse."

Keith's alternate self turned to Keith, smiling tearfully.

"Thank you, too. For smacking some sense into me, without actually smacking me." He offered his hand. "We're both still here, and...and our Allura wouldn't want us to stop talking. She's the one who brought us all closer as a team, really."

Keith shook the offered hand, offering a smile of his own.

"Don't ever lose track of each other. Any of them. You and I spent so long without a family, and now we have one."

Alternate Keith and alternate Shiro hugged once more, and Shiro led Keith back to the black lion. Once inside, he wrapped Keith in a tight embrace, burying his face in his hair, breathing in his scent. His other self had come to his senses, he and his Keith were friends again.

_But remembering all Keith and I went through, seeing a world where he and I could drift so far apart..._

His feelings for Keith were nothing new or recent, they'd taken root long ago, but like an idiot he'd kept his mouth shut. There was a war going on, they didn't have time for that, what if Keith didn't feel the same way? _But I can't just keep it to myself anymore, he means too much to me._

He loosened his hold, stepping back so he could caress Keith's scarred cheek with his hand.

"I need to tell you something," he said. "Keith, I..."

"Yes, Takashi?" And Shiro's heart raced, hearing Keith say his given name in such a soft tone. He slid his hand down to take Keith's, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm happy for the other Shiro who found love with Curtis. I'm glad they'll have a good life together," he began. "But in this reality, I don't want to spend my life with anyone but you." Keith's eyes widened, grew incredibly soft, and his smile warmer than any Shiro had ever seen.

"Takashi..." He tilted his head up, Shiro cupping his cheek and leaning forward.

"I love you too, Keith." He closed the distance between them, and the warmth of Keith's lips against his felt like coming home.

 

Sometime later, at least a month after they'd saved the final reality, Shiro woke up to find Keith staring out the window at something. Moments later, he heard footsteps, followed by muffled voices.

"It's the lions," Keith said, taking Shiro's hand. "Something's going on." The lions had laid dormant for weeks after their mission, having used much of their energy to help mend everything, but suddenly they seemed alive again. Within moments, everyone was outside, staring up at the sky...and the lions themselves.

"They're leaving...?" Pidge blinked. "I guess it makes sense. They gave so much of themselves to help us." Lance's Altean marks suddenly started to glow brightly, and Coran gasped.

"They're going on one last mission," he whispered. Sure enough, each lion looked down at their respective Paladin, past and present, their "eyes" glowing softly. Hunk sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

"Aw, man...I guess we all knew this day would come, but I'm sure gonna miss you, Yellow."

"We'll all miss them," Lance said. "I remember the day we first met Blue. Boy, that was a wild ride." Shiro smiled. Who could have guessed that that wild ride would lead to all of this? _We were all so different back then,_ he thought, placing his metal hand on Keith's shoulder, Keith leaned into him, smiling a little.

"Goodbye, Black. Thanks for everything, even if I wasn't very appreciative at first," he murmured.

"Thanks for protecting the person I love most in the world," Shiro said.

"We had some good times, Green," Pidge said, sniffling.

"And Red...I guess I know what you're thinking, huh." Lance smiled. The lions almost seemed to smile back, and then they were gone, fading into the starry night.

Moments later, a beam of light shone down, and when it faded, a familiar figure sat up very slowly, looking around. Her marks glowed, and she smiled broadly, tears gathering in her eyes. Lance immediately ran to her, kneeling down and embracing her tightly, his shoulders shaking as he wept.

"You're home."

"And I'm here, in your arms," Allura mumbled through her own tears as they clung to each other. Moments later, everyone fell to in a group hug, laughing and sobbing, just taking in the feeling of the team being complete again.

Love, Shiro thought. It was Allura's love for those she cared about that led her to make her choice, and it was the love between all members of Team Voltron, from platonic to romantic to familial, that had helped her complete her task. The love they felt for their families that mended reality to keep them safe at all costs. And it was the final act of love of the lions for their Paladins, for their creator's daughter, that brought her back to them.

 _And even in the realities where Keith and I aren't meant to be, they'll always love each other in some way,_ Shiro reminded himself. _A friendship like ours only comes along once in a lifetime._

But in this reality, Keith was his, and he would never take a single moment of that for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I felt the need to "fix" S8 forgetting that Keith and Shiro are best friends. Even if they're not together romantically, their bond is important, a major backbone of the series. That said, Shiro distancing himself from Keith out of guilt is something I enjoyed in ThatScottishShipper's fics, something I could plausibly see him doing. But even the best intentions can go awry.
> 
> That said, Keith finding out another him just sat on the hurt and let it fester so long would probably be pretty upsetting. Especially if it meant Shiro was the one feeling all the guilt!
> 
> Finally, I was able to merge my "lions sacrifice themselves" AU idea with the actual canon. I love the idea of a big welcome-home group hug for Allura when she returns! Nothing will ever tear this family apart.


End file.
